Super Powered Bonnie & Clyde
by SassySaviorSwag
Summary: You know what I realized?" "What's that?" "That we are like a modern day, super powered, Bonnie and Clyde. We do what we want, we're wanted fugitives. But instead of stealing material things we steal abilities from unworthy people!"


Chapter 1

He raised his finger towards her forehead and started to draw the all too familiar line across her head. As she opened her piercing sky blue eyes and looked up at him he realized that he couldn't do it. Elle was the love of his life and the only one who understood him. He ceased his movement and began to weep.

"Gabriel?" Elle said in her small voice and interlocked their hands once again.

"I can't do it Elle." He said and rested his head on her chest.

He wept into her chest as she rubbed his hair. "I love you Elle" he said, finally mustering the courage to look into her crystal blue eyes.

Elle ran her hands over Gabriel's stubble clad face. "I love you too, I never knew anything about your real father and if Arthur turns out not to be your father, I promise you that I will not rest until you get the answers that you need." Elle said with the conviction in her eyes that Gabriel needed all along.

"Okay" he said and stood up. Realizing that Elle had been shot in the leg by Bennet, Gabriel quickly scooped tiny Elle into his large arms. A small "oh" escaped Elle's lips as she felt herself being lifted into the strong arms of her favorite serial killer.

"Well we need to figure out where we are" Gabriel said as he looked around trying to figure out his surroundings.

"Wait!" said Elle, "I know where we are!" she said in excitement. "We're on the beach at Costa Verde!! This is where I yelled at Pom Pom!"

"That's incredible Elle!" said Gabriel and for the first time he actually looked at her, God how could he have ever thought of killing her. He couldn't help himself and leaned in to give her a passionate kiss.

Elle was thrown off-guard but kissed him back. She couldn't help but think that their relationship was an extremely odd one, just minutes ago he had tried to cut open her skull and now here they were kissing each other as if they would never see one another again.

They finally had to pull apart for air. "Wow" said Elle and blushed a deep red. "Well what are we going to do now Sylar?" she said.

"I'm Gabriel. To you and only you I am Gabriel. To the rest of the world I am Sylar, the acquirer of abilities, but to you I am simply Gabriel the watchmaker from Queens. You never have to worry about anything anymore. It's obvious that I cannot stand life without you, so if you would like to I want you to help me find my father. If my father is not Arthur Petrelli than I want to know who is. I cannot stand to think that I am the son of a watchmaker and a woman who collects snow globes. There has to be more to me than that Elle. I want to find out." Gabriel said.

Elle could do nothing but kiss him again. When he squeezed her a little tighter in his arms she winced in pain due to the bullet lodged firmly in her upper thigh.

"I'm so sorry!" Gabriel said and he started towards the road hoping to get Elle to the nearest hospital and get the bullet removed.

"I have to find you a hospital so that they can remove that bullet." Gabriel said as he walked along the lines of perfect beach houses in Costa Verde.

"We can't go to the hospital. They have to write a police report for all gunshot wounds. They will figure us out if we go to the hospital and get it removed." Elle said and shuddered in his arms.

Gabriel could see that she was losing a lot of blood and if he didn't get her fixed up soon she would die.

"What do I do Elle?" Gabriel asked as he looked at the small frame of his girlfriend.

"I have an idea. You're going to have to remove the bullet from my leg telekinetically. After that you're going to have to make a cut down my leg as deep as the bullet, that way we can tell them that I cut my leg and they'll just stitch me up and we can go." Elle said.

"But I don't want to hurt you Elle." Gabriel said and looked into Elle's beautiful blue pools.

"In order for you to save me, you're going to have to hurt me Gabriel." Elle said with a pleading look on her angelic face.

"Okay" Gabriel said and laid her on the ground. "I'm sorry Elle but this is really going to hurt."

"I know and its okay baby" Elle said as she looked up at Gabriel.

Gabriel extended his finger and pointed it at Elle's upper thigh. He pictured it in his mind and started to extract the bullet from his girlfriend's leg. Elle screamed in pain. Gabriel stopped after the bullet was removed from her leg.

"Elle are you okay?" he said in concern.

"It hurts but I'm okay. Now Gabriel you're going to have to cut my leg so it looks like a slice not a bullet wound." Elle said between gasps of pain.

"Okay, I am so sorry." Gabriel said as he mentally ran his power down Elle's leg,

Elle screamed in pain. As soon as he was done he wrapped her leg in the shirt he was wearing and tried mentally to keep the blood inside her body as he scooped her into his arms once again. He saw a car coming down the road.

Gabriel stopped the car with his hand that was supporting Elle's back. The man sitting in the driver's seat didn't know why his car suddenly stopped going 45.

Gabriel went to the driver's side window, and said to the young man "get out of the car and you can keep your life."

The young man scrambled out of the car and ran down the street towards the pier. Gabriel quickly ran to the other side and placed Elle in the passenger seat and buckled her in. He ran to the driver's seat and quickly sped to the nearest hospital.

Gabriel looked over to check on Elle and her head was slowly drooping towards the window.

"Elle, sweetheart, you have to stay awake. Come on Elle I can't lose you." Gabriel said as he shook Elle's arm.

Elle sat straight up and looked at him, "Gabriel, I feel so weak. How long until we're there?"

"Really close Elle just hold on" Gabriel said as he pulled into the lane for emergencies.

Gabriel slammed on the breaks, ripped through his belt and ran to Elle's door. He pulled her out of the car and Elle instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. Gabriel barged into the Emergency Room and started screaming.

"I need help right NOW!" He shouted as he walked up to the desk.

The nurse at the station didn't even look up from her paperwork. "Fill out a form." She said and continued reading her magazine. Gabriel didn't have time for this woman's bullshit. He dropped Elle's bloodstained bandage on the woman's desk. The woman looked up and saw the bloodstained woman in the arms of a shirtless bloodstained man. At this point Elle's power was getting out of control, due to her fighting off the pain she couldn't keep her powers in check the woman's computer and the lights of the ER were going crazy and short circuiting.

"You need to help us right now" Gabriel said.

The doctors took Elle right away because she didn't have a police record like Gabriel Gray she was easily able to get the coverage and assistance that she needed. Gabriel told the doctors that he was her boyfriend and that his name was Peter Petrelli. Elle was stitched up and checked into the hospital. She had to stay for one night and she would be released in the morning. Gabriel sat by her bedside and waited for her to wake up.

Elle woke up with Gabriel's head rested on her bed, right by her leg. His right hand held her hand protectively while his other hand rested on her leg now clad in a large ace bandage.

She brought his hand up to her mouth and gave his knuckles a quick kiss. He stirred but he didn't wake. She opened his large hand placed a wet kiss on his open palm and intertwined his long fingers with her small ones. Still nothing. Finally Elle decided to take drastic measures she took Gabriel's long index finger and took all of it that she could into her mouth. She licked and bit her way all the way to the tip of his finger and then gave it a small shock through her tongue. This woke Gabriel instantly.

When he looked up he saw Elle's bubbly face staring at him with his finger almost completely invisible inside her mouth.

"Hey" he said as he stroked the side of her face. "I'm so happy you're awake."

Elle released his finger and said "yeah me too" and leaned in to give him a passionate kiss. Gabriel kissed her like he would never see her again. They devoured each other and their tongues danced to the beats of their pounding hearts. It was only when they heard the clearing of a throat that they pulled apart.

"Sorry" Elle said as she released Gabriel's face. "How are you doctor?"

"I just came into check on you Miss Bishop, it seems that you have no Emergency Contact since your father died and we just needed to get this redone for you. I was going to check you vitals but from the display I just witnessed your vitals seem to be fine" the doctor said that and blushed as he looked down at his chart. Elle looked at Gabriel and saw him blushing just as much as the doctor. She then started wiping the lip gloss off of Gabriel's face that had gotten there during their episode.

"I just need to check your stitches then I will bring you your discharge papers" the doctor said as he moved to Elle's bedside. He removed the ace bandage and started to look at Elle's stitches.

"You were rushed into surgery so quickly that we didn't get the chance to find out how you did this to yourself" the doctor asked as he swabbed the stitches with salve.

"Well" Elle said and Gabriel could see the cogs turning in Elle's brain, if anyone could get them out of this mess it was his little sociopath. "I was making my beautiful, loving boyfriend a sandwich and he wanted pickles on his sandwich. Well I couldn't get the pickle jar open. I kept trying and trying but the damn thing just wouldn't budge. So I started to hit it against the counter. Well I hit it a little too hard and it busted open and the largest piece just jammed itself right in my leg" Elle said.

"That sandwich better had been a good one!" the doctor said and gave a little nudge to Gabriel's arm.

Elle and Gabriel both let out a nervous laugh. "My baby makes the best sandwiches" Gabriel said and returned to his previous position at Elle's side.

"I'll bring your discharge papers right in Miss Bishop" the doctor said as he left the room.

"Thank you doctor" said Elle.

"That was incredible" Gabriel said as he gave Elle's hand a quick kiss.

"Hey I'm good at that! I'm a sociopath remember?" she said and then placed her small hand on Gabriel's cheek, "but I will never lie to you. I want you to know that." She said and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I know Elle. I love you and I trust you" He said as rested his forehead against hers and the doctor re-entered with her discharge papers.

Gabriel and Elle were checked out of the hospital and checked into a hotel within the next hour.

Gabriel carried Elle into the hotel room and laid her on the bed. Elle landed with a small "umph."

"I guess I need to find us some clothes. I can't walk around in jeans and a scrub top and you can't walk around in my shirt and a pair of blue shorts" Gabriel said as he locked the door to their hotel room.

"Yeah your right. I guess I have to take this off then" Elle said as she sat up in bed and started unbuttoning the shirt of Gabriel's she was wearing. Gabriel's eyes were glued to her small hands on his shirt. Each button was like torture. He hadn't had the chance to take in her beautiful body since the eclipse. She exposed more and more of her alabaster skin to him as he stood in awe. She was finally free of the last button and shed Gabriel's shirt like an unnecessary layer of skin. Elle hadn't had the chance to pick up her bra when Bennet was shooting at them during the eclipse so she sat in front of him in only her small blue shorts.

"Well are you going to stand there or are you going to do something about it?" Elle asked and leaned back on the bed.

Gabriel walked over to the bed, never breaking eye contact with the half-naked woman on his bed. He crawled over top her body and helped her shift into the middle of the bed. Elle made quick work of removing Gabriel's shirt. She tossed it over his back and attacked his neck. Gabriel grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head. Gabriel looked into his love's beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you so much Elle. I've never felt this way about anyone." He said.

Elle had tears in her eyes when she replied "I love you too Gabriel, now make love to me."

Elle reached up and gave Gabriel a passionate kiss. He started kissing Elle everywhere. Down her neck then her chest. He gave each exquisite breast equal attention. Elle moaned in appreciation.

"Baby" Elle breathlessly said as Gabriel kissed down her stomach and released her hands. Gabriel dipped his tongue into Elle's naval. He looked up at her with a wicked grin on his sculpted face. She was panting like she had just ran a marathon and both of them still had their pants on. Elle plunged her hands into Gabriel's thick head of hair. Gabriel ran his hands down Elle's sides and started removing her small blue shorts. He had to be incredibly careful. He shimmied them over her ace bandage and dropped them off the side of the bed. He quickly realized that in their attempt to flee the Canfield house not only did Elle abandon her bra but she also abandoned her panties.

"Oh Elle" Gabriel said as he inhaled her arousal. "You're so bad" he said with an evil grin.

"You bet I am baby" Elle said and gave his thick black hair a hard tug and sent a shock through him that hit him at his core.

Elle couldn't contain her cries of pleasure when Gabriel positioned himself between her thighs and gave a quick puff of air. After that he drove his tongue deep into her wet folds. He continued like this until Elle was close to release and he stopped.

"Oh Gabriel don't stop please" Elle begged but then she felt Gabriel position himself above her and kissed her again.

Elle could taste herself on Gabriel's lips and wanted to devour every inch of him.

But these thoughts quickly left her mind when Gabriel plunged deep inside of her hitting her g-spot with every stroke.

"God Gabriel you're so good at this" Elle said as she arched her back further into her boyfriend.

Gabriel's face was concentrated on her and her only. "You're so tight Elle" he said as he peppered her face with kisses.

"Only you baby, I'm all yours" Elle said.

Gabriel increased his speed as Elle and he were quickly reaching their peaks. "Gabriel I'm coming, come with me baby" Elle panted.

"I'm coming. Only you, only you" Gabriel said as release washed over him and Elle.

Gabriel rolled onto the bed pulling Elle on top of his chest.

It took a while for both of them to catch their breath after that incredible go around.

"How's your leg sweetheart?" Gabriel asked and placed his hand as close to Elle's wound as possible.

"Let's just say I'm not thinking about my leg right now Gabriel" she said and she gave him a kiss on the nose.

Elle started peppering Gabriel's face with kisses when he asked, "I know it really doesn't matter but before you said only me I was just wondering how many other guys have you been with?"

"Well" Elle said "I never had sex with anyone but you. But my dad constantly used me to gain the trust of the male prisoners. Like Peter. So I can't say that I'm completely virginal. I kissed Peter that was as far as we went. But Adam, he is a different story. He was so charming and I was so young, I didn't know what I was getting into. We did pretty much everything you can do without actual sex. My dad eventually found out and prohibited me from seeing him. That was probably the only moment he actually acted like a dad and treated me like his child, not another agent" Elle said with tears in her eyes. "What about you?"

"Well there was only one girl before you. It was in high school. I was tutoring this cheerleader in biology and she told me that she thought I was cute and before I knew it her tongue was down my throat. I didn't mind because the only reason I was tutoring her was because I had a crush on her. It was awkward and weird but it happened nonetheless. I thought that things would change in school after that but it just stayed the same. She went back to her superstar jock boyfriend and I went back to Star Trek club and she never talked to me again" Gabriel said and looked at Elle.

Elle was staring at Gabriel with an unbelieving look on her face. "Why would anyone do that to someone as sweet as you?" Elle asked and caressed his cheek.

"She was a popular bitch and I was the nerdy kid who liked to fix watches" Gabriel said. "But I'm the one who lucked out. She's probably working at some dead end job at Sheets and Things and here I am laying here with the most beautiful girl after the best round of sex any person could ever have."

Elle giggled and gave him a kiss on his neck. "I love you Gabriel."

"I love you too Elle" he said "Now we need to get some sleep we have a long drive ahead of us tomorrow.

"Where are we going?" Elle asked and yawned.

"To find my father" Gabriel said and ran his hand through Elle's hair.

When he was sure that Elle was asleep he whispered into her hair "You have stolen my heart Elle Bishop."


End file.
